


Insanity

by orphan_account



Category: Kermit Sings, Terminator (Movies), The Muppets - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Gore, Child Murder, Drinking, Drunk Kermit, Explicit Language, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, What Have I Done, i want to die, killer puppets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 17:45:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12113937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kermit goes crazyWhy did I write this?





	Insanity

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Kermit Sings and Scary Stories With Kermit by jacksfilms (YouTube)
> 
> I wrote this when I was half-asleep, so I honestly have no idea what I was thinking while writing this. Probably (obviously) something stupid or just weird as hell.
> 
> Also, the only Muppet related thing I've seen is the Muppet Christmas Carol, so I don't know much of anything about the Muppets, but I do know Kermit is awesome.
> 
> This is so fucking stupid. You have been warned.

Kermit was in a blind rage. Of course that stupid kid Billy had to go and ruin everything. First, he cried during Kermit's songs. Fucking _cried_. Then he disrespected Kermit a few months later when Kermit was kind enough to read stories to them on Halloween. Who in the fuck did this fucking kid think he was?

"Another," Kermit demanded. The bartender handed Kermit another drink and Kermit drank it in seconds. Billy. His hands curled into fists. Fucking Billy, always had to go and ruin anything. Kermit ought to wring his filthy little neck. "Another!" he yelled.

"I think you've had enough," the bartender said to Kermit. Kermit stood, seething with rage. He grabbed the bartender's tie and pulled him in close. "I'll be the judge of that, you little bitch. Now get me another drink!" He released the bartender with a sigh and grabbed a bottle of beer from the guy next to him. 

He sprinted away before anyone could stop him. After running for a bit, he came across a gun shop. "Perfect," he slurred. "This'll teach the fucking kid a damn lesson!" He purchased a random machine gun and stumbled outside. "Billy!" he called into the air. "Where are you, you little motherfucker?" Kermit struggled to cross the street, then he saw it. It was magical.

It was a Chuck E. Cheese's. Billy ought to be in there, right? He slammed the door open. "Oh, Billy?" he called into the room of screaming kids and moms. "Where are you, Billy?" He cackled like a maniac and started shooting everyone down. Once everyone was dead and the walls were splattered with blood, Kermit began to check the corpses. "Huh," he grunted, disappointed. "No Billy." He stood there for a second before smiling again, leaving the building.

Kermit began going from house to house, killing any kid inside. "Where's Billy?" he would scream, before firing his gun in every direction. Neighbors would come outside to see what the noise was all about, so they too, would meet their demise.

Kermit wasn't going to lie, he was having the time of his life. This is what he was fucking _made_ for.

After a few hours, Kermit made it to his own house. He slammed the door in and his wife came running to greet him. "Kermy!"

Kermit pointed his gun at her and she froze in her tracks. "Where's Billy?" he demanded. Miss Piggy looked confused before she began to speak again. "Oh, that sweet little boy you sang and read to? He lives down the street. House 4." 

"Thanks, babe," Kermit said, ripping his wife in half. Blood and guts spilled all over the floor and Kermit spit on her corpse. "That's your fault. The sex sucked," he snarled. Kermit reloaded his gun with his last bullets and pranced off to house 4.

"Billy!" he screeched, breaking the door down. There he was. It was him. It was that little bitch. Billy. Kermit screamed and dropped his gun, lunging for the frightened boy. Billy squealed and tried to get away, but it was useless. Kermit crawled on top of him and started to smash his face in. "You little motherfucker!" he screamed. "You didn't like my songs or my stories! You're better off dead!"

Kermit stepped outside to see he was surrounded by cops. "You idiots!" he slurred happily. "I been out killin' all night and you just now found me? Woah, great job, guys!" He began to clap sarcastically, only stopping to answer a question. "I killed 'bout 90 kids," he said. "I guess 140 in total." He pulled out his gun. "'Bout to be 160!"

The cops gasped and fired at Kermit, who was hit about 40 times. He was still standing, though. "Silly bitches," he said. You can't kill me!" He ripped his green skin off, revealing a cyborg or whatever. "I'm The Terminator!" 

Kermit, or The Terminator, whatever you wanna call him went off to kill every last human. Yay! 

**Author's Note:**

> Woah!


End file.
